<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Catch the Det Gyldne Lyn by GhostIsReading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698191">To Catch the Det Gyldne Lyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading'>GhostIsReading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Getting Together, Good Weasley Twins, Grumpy but Good Snape, Head Injury, M/M, Mentions of abuse/neglect, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Terence are rival seekers on their Quidditch team. Terence shoves Harry while flying, in an effort to catch the snitch first. So after Slytherin wins, he notices the Gryffindor seeker is missing. He goes to search for him. Feeling Guilty. </p><p>Set in Fourth Year. No Tournament. Harry is 14 and Terence is 15.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terence Higgs/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Catch the Det Gyldne Lyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts">NicoDiAngeloLover7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title contains the Danish name for the Golden Snitch. It means “The Golden Lightning”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>To Catch the Det Gyldne Lyn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry</span>
  <span> whimpered as a sharp pain spiked through his head. He was crouched down behind the quidditch stands hiding from his team and madame Promfrey. He had lost the match and this time he didn't have the excuse of being attacked by Dementors. No, this time he was careless and was taken out by a bloody bludger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hiding because he knew, he just knew, that his team mates and the rest of Gryffindor were going to be horrible. They would act as if he had deliberately thrown the game! And his head hurt too much to deal with their antics. He just wanted somewhere quiet and safe to rest. If he had gone to the Hospital Wing like he most likely needs to, he would be crowded by visitors who would do nothing but berate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright, Potter?" a voice asked from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, Harry leapt to his feet only to be hit with a dizzy spell and fall forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa there!" Strong hands caught him. "You should be in the hospital wing. You got hit in the head with a bludger. Although how you've managed to escape Pomfrey's clutches for this long I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked his blurry eyes up at the guy who caught him. He was familiar but he couldn't quite figure out where he knew him from… Then he registered what had been said and tried to escape the guys hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, can't go to hospital wing." Was his speech supposed to be slurred? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, it's okay. No hospital wing." The hands held firm but at least the guy gave in. At the news that he wasn't being taken to the hospital wing, Harry relaxes into their arms like a puppet whose strings had been cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll blame me." Harry whined. "They always do when things go wrong, it's obviously my fault."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not your fault. Quidditch is a team sport and we just happened to be up by a hundred points when I caught the snitch. No offence man but your team wasn't going to win whether you caught the snitch or not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure if anything else had been said but the next thing he knew was that a soft material was being draped over his shoulders and he was suddenly no longer standing. He blinked dazed and it took him longer than he would have linked to realise that he was being carried. He vaguely remembered the Slytherin Seeker telling him that the Gryffindors losing the game wasn’t Harry’s fault, it was nice of him to say and he was probably one of the few who would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temperature dropping was the next thing Harry noticed as well as the absence of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Harry asked, his head rolling back against his carrier’s shoulder so that he could squint at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to go to the Hospital Wing so I’m taking you to someone who at least has medical training.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higgs, would you like to explain why you are carrying the Gryffindor Seeker?” Snape, of all people appeared out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to see you actually, Professor.” So Higgs was the name of the Slytherin Seeker. “Potter got hit by a bludger-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he isn’t clogging up a bed in the Hospital Wing because?” Snape drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Harry heard was ‘Hospital Wing’ and immediately freaked out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I won’t go.” He struggled in Higgs’ hold. “Don’t want to be stared at. My fault.” He felt tears well up and oh god he was going to cry wasn’t he? “Always my fault.” He sniffled. “Everything wrong is my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he spirals into this sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was vaguely aware of what was being said but only really relaxed when Snape sighed and said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine no Hospital Wing…” The rest of what was said was lost to Harry as he just sobbed with relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had decided to check on the tiny Gryffindor he had not expected to find him hidden behind the Quidditch pitch still dressed in his Quidditch uniform. He had thought that the Gryffindor team would have made sure that Potter made it to the Hospital Wing. He had taken a rather strong bludger to the back of his head just as Terence had caught the snitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead the boy was delirious and obviously concussed. Not to mention terrified of going to the hospital wing because his team mates and any visitors would blame him for losing the match. At least that's what Terence was pretty sure the kid was trying to get across but he was slurring his speech in a rather worrying way. So he covered the boy in his slytherin robe to disguise him and carried him down to the dungeons to ask his Head of House for help. Potter was worryingly light for his age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they were approaching Professor Snape’s Office, Potter became lucid one more and asked who they were going to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higgs, would you like to explain why you are carrying the Gryffindor Seeker?” Excellent, just the man he wanted to see. Snape sneered down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to see you actually, Professor.” Terence explained. “Potter got hit by a bludger-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he isn’t clogging up a bed in the Hospital Wing because?” Snape drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terence winced at Snape’s use of ‘Hospital Wing’ as it immediately made Potter freak out and attempt to get out of his hold. “Damn it.” He grunted as Potter elbowed him in the chest knocking the wind from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I won’t go.” Potter struggled in Terence hold. “Don’t want to be stared at. My fault.” Oh god, was Potter crying as well?! “Always my fault.” He sniffled. “Everything wrong is my fault.” He tapered off into mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.” He grunted as Potter elbowed him in the chest knocking the wind from him. </span>
  <span>“Because he spirals into this, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sighed. “Fine, no Hospital Wing. Now get in.” He pushed open the office door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terence carried Potter into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit him in the chair.” Snape pointed to the chair opposite his desk before disappearing into his personal potions cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He gently lowered Potter into the seat. “Snape will have you fixed in a jiffy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hospital wing.” The boy mumbled slumping over. Terence reacted quickly and kept him from falling off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” Snape sneered as he entered the room and saw Terence propping up the Gryffindor seeker.  “Do you know why the Lions did not take care of their own seeker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. I found him behind the Quidditch pitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape tsked again before pulling out his wand and performing a diagnostic spell. The spell shot out a worrying amount of parchment. Terence watched in silence as the grouchy professor steadily got paler the longer he read the results. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to be okay, Professor?” Terence asked after he felt a reasonable amount of time had passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be.” Was the divisive answer given before the dower man started to pull out numerous potions and chanted long healing spells over the Potter. Terence felt the tingle of the spell as it passed over the boy and could tell by the strength of it that Harry Potter was more injured than he had suspected. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry slowly came aware that he was on a soft bed. At first he thought he was just in his dorm and it was a normal day but the smell was wrong. It didn’t smell of adolescent boys or Seamus’ farts. Seamus had a terrible habit of tooting at all hours of the night and it was an unspoken rule that the first boy awake would open the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, the room he was in smelt clean but not clinically so like the Hospital Wing and there was a gentle aroma of herbs...it reminded Harry of when his Aunt made him cook the Sunday dinner had he used Rosemary and Thyme to season the meat.  He couldn’t remember what happened after having breakfast yesterday and worried that he might have missed the Quidditch match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling even more confused than before He hesitant opened his eyes. The walls were a muted salmon pink and the bed was very different to his four posted bed in the Tower and was instead an exposed Queen size but what really caught his attention was the fact that Snape was slumped over in a wingback chair. What in Merlin’s name was going on? Why wasn’t he in his dorm and why was Snape in the same room as him while he was sleeping?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting answers to his questions, Harry cleared his throat. “Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape snapped awake and his dark eyes zeroed in on Harry who was sitting up in the bed. “Good, you’re awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, what is going on? Why am I in here? Did I miss the Quidditch match?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would be more worried about quidditch.” The sour faced man muttered before pinning Harry to the spot with stare. “Before I answer any of your questions Mr Potter I’m going to need you to answer mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that there was no way out of this and that he really did want answers. “Okay sir.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the thing you remember before waking up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning at the odd question Harry answered it. “I was having breakfast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the day was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The day before the Quidditch match…” It suddenly dawned on Harry why Snape may be asking him these specific questions. “We’ve already had the match haven’t we?” He slumped against the pillows. “Let me guess, I took a bludger to the head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Harry wasn’t sure whether or not to be insulted by the fact that Snape actually looked impressed with his reasoning. “It would seem that the bludger has knocked some sense into you.” Yeah, he was definitely feeling insulted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have I been unconscious and why am I here, where ever here is, instead of in the hospital wing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape held up three fingers and counted off his questions as he answered. “It's been two days.” One finger went down. “You’re in a guest room within the dungeons.” Another finger. “And finally you are here instead of the hospital wing because you had a fit whenever someone even broached the subject of moving you there.” He made a fist. “Now, that you are conscious I need to discuss with you some serious issues that was discovered from the diagnostic spell I used.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to crawl up and die. No one was supposed to know. Uncle Vernon said that he would kill Harry if he ever told anyone about what went on within Number Four. Maybe Snape found something else? Maybe Harry had cancer instead! Yeah that must be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be blunt Mr Potter.” Snape leant forward and folded his hands under his chin. “How long have your relatives been starving you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- They um, I mean.” Harry floundered. He had hoped that no one would ever find out. He had just three summers left that he had to spend in that house and then he was never going back. Madame Pomfrey had never found anything on all the scans she had performed on him during his multiple trips to the Hospital Wing, so why did it have to turn up on Snapes?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Potter, I understand that this is difficult for you.” Snape grimaced but seemed to be doing his best at being... Merlin’s saggy underwear, he was trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But I need you to tell me truthfully. Do your relatives abuse you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first instinct was to say no. No they didn’t abuse him because Harry deserved it didn’t he? He was a burden and a freak. However, if it had been one of his friends in his position...Yes. Harry was abused or at the very least neglected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve never hit me.” He admitted slowly. “But whenever I did something unexplained they…” Merlin it was harder to say it aloud that he thought it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” Snape looked at him encouragingly and damn it he should not feel comforted by the fact that it was Snape that was approaching him about this but Harry didn’t think that the man would pity him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would withhold food and lock me in my cupboard.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to mention his cupboard! Judging by the wide eyed look that Snape was giving him he realised that Harry had let something big slip too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cupboard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” He felt himself tearing up and wanted to swear aloud. Why was he such a baby? He didn’t want to cry in front of Snape!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay Potter, we can stop for now but I will be broaching the subject with you again.” Snape sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry relaxed and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we should talk about what potions you will be needing to take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr Potter. Now that I am aware of your malnutrition it is my duty to help rectify it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When</span>
  <span> Harry finally returned to the Tower later that afternoon his head was spinning and this time it wasn’t from a head injury. A head injury he couldn’t remember receiving. He didn’t even know who won the match! Although he didn’t have to wait long to find out. As soon as he entered the Tower Ron and Hermione were on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Hermione shrieked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you haven’t killed yourself for losing the match then?” Harry thought that Ron was trying to make a joke but it came off badly and was probably more aggressive than he had meant. So he had lost the match then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, slow down.” He held up his hands to stop them. “I was hit by a bludger and I don’t even remember the match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of his friends paled at that announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry!” Hermione cried. “Are you alright? If you were hurt why weren’t you in the Hospital Wing? We couldn’t find you anywhere and everyone just assumed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks mate.” Ron spoke over her. “But we didn’t see you in the Hospital Wing when we were looking for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I went a bit weird from the head injury and refused to go there.” Harry admitted sheepishly. “Turns out that Snape has some healer training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snape?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Professor Snape, honestly you two.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “But seriously Harry are you saying that Professor Snape healed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snape, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Snape.” Harry sighed. “I woke up like an hour ago in a guest room in the dungeons with him staring at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell mate, you really must have been messed up by that bludger if you preferred to go to Snape for medical attention!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronald!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You know I’m right! Snape hates Harry.” Ron turned defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snape, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some professor he is.” Ron glared back. “More like greasy git”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronald!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as his friends descended into yet another argument. He had thought that they would have learnt that their arguments never ended well from last year. But nope, they still argued like cats and dogs and it was honestly starting to grate on him. He walked away from them without them even noticing that he had walked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harrykins” An arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. It was one of the Twins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our favorite Seeker.” The second Twin also draped an arm over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So nice to see you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you take up Wood’s habit-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of trying to drown yourself in the shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a game of tennis with those two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m not sure if you noticed but I had been hit in the head by a bludger.” Harry pointed out. “I’ve been unconscious for the past two days.” He noticed that the arms around him tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should you be out of the Hospital Wing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, and I wasn’t in the hospital wing.” Harry repeated what he had told Ron and Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the Dungeon Bat has a heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would have thought so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re okay, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let the loss get to you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And anyone who gets on you for it, send them our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thanks guys.” Harry beamed up at them. He could always count on them to look after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that everything went back to normal, well almost normal. Snape was being weird. Like he had stopped taking points from Harry over the silly little things he had before like ‘breathing’. He more or less avoided Harry when he could and sent the potions that Harry had to take through the House Elves. It was creepy but not unwelcome. Snape wasn’t the only slytherin acting weird though. He had thought that Malfoy would have rubbed the Gryffindor loss in his face but he had been oddly subdued about it. And then there was his stalker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terence Higgs was stalking him. The former Slytherin Seeker seemed to be everywhere Harry was. It wasn’t obvious at first but when he noticed that the Slytherin was lingering around Gryffindor Tower and that he would sort of appear in the corner of Harry’s eye at the end of each class, Harry knew that he needed to confront him. To be fair Harry had let it go for a couple of months and it was only as it was coming up to Christmas that he finally did something for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since starting Hogwarts, Harry was alone for Christmas. Hermione had gone home as usual and Ron and the rest of Weasley’s had gone home as well as Charlie was apparently coming home for a visit. So it was the perfect time for Harry to confront his stalker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Higgs.” Harry marched right up to the Slytherin after he caught him lurking around the corner after he had left the Tower. “Why have you been stalking me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stalking you.” Higgs said defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you call, following me around then?” Harry demanded. “Everywhere I look you are just lurking around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to look out for you okay?” He confesses turning slightly pink. “Who do you think made Malfoy leave you alone? And I may have pointed the Weasley Twins in the direction of some of the more less easily cowered bullies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” stared at him incredulously. Seriously what was going on with this guy? Surely he would be one of the people hexing him in the corridors rather than protecting him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Higgs kisses him. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. Why did? Did he just? He couldn’t string together a coherent thought. It had only been a peck on the lips but this Slytherin had just taken Harry's first kiss. He went bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you, okay? You’re kind and under appreciated by everyone around you but you keep going and never get mad despite having plenty of reasons to do so.” Higgs rested his forehead against Harry’s. “When you ignored me after Snape healed you I was rather miffed until I realised that you didn’t remember any of it.” Higgs kisses him again. “But I also noticed that no one realised how unwell you were, how even after you told your friends that you had been healed by Snape that they were more outraged that it was Snape that healed you rather than the fact that you were hurt. And I realised that you needed protecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to be my knight in the shadows?” Harry couldn’t help but tease before becoming serious. He had no idea that Higgs was the one that found him and brought him to Snape. He honestly hadn’t put much thought into how he got to Snape. “I can’t say that I return your feelings but-” He grabbed Higgs robes to stop him from pulling away before he was finished speaking. “But, I would like to get to know you.” He was intrigued by this Slytherin and it didn’t hurt that he was rather attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Harry smiled before trying to look as coyly as he could. “So you had better take me out on a date Mr Higgs before you get to kiss me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Higgs agreed but snuck another kiss anyway. “How does this weekend sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Harry laughed and pushed Higgs away as the Slytherin tried to sneak another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>